


Completely Adorable

by Bobcatmoran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/pseuds/Bobcatmoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little scene with Finland in the Temeraire-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Adorable

Tapio blinked, not quite sure he had heard the soldier correctly.

"Completely adorable!" the small, blond man reaffirmed, looking up at the dragon with the sort of look one usually reserved for fluffy kittens or puppies.

Well. Tapio had been called many things over his one hundred seventy-three years, but "adorable" was not an adjective that was usually applied to a twenty ton dragon. He turned to his captain and blandly stated, "He's a funny one."

She shrugged. "He's a damn good shot, too, and we could use him against the Russians. I won't let him aboard though if you don't want him on."

Tapio gave the blond an appraising look, watching in amusement as the man unsuccessfully attempted to fasten his flying harness over the rifle strapped to his back. "He smells a bit odd, but only because he smells more of forests and snow and iron than of person. I think he'll be all right," he told his captain. "You there," he said, looking straight at the blond. The human didn't so much as flinch at his gaze, unusual for those who hadn't spent much time around dragons. "What's your name?"

"Finland." 

"Ah." Well. That would be why he smelled funny.


End file.
